fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
FMW Gold Card Gauntlet
The Gold Card Gauntlet is a match type in professional e-wrestling as seen in Full Metal Wrestling on its FMW Ultimatum PPV. Background At the Alchemy 3.4 broadcast, Jaro announced a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Ladder Match as the main event. The reward for winning such a match was a briefcast with unknown contents. The match pitted the team of Commedia del Arte (Mercutio and Harlequin), Sheepster and Jaro, Dr. David Diabolical and Adrian, and the Last Militia (Alex O'Rion and RAMPAGE!) in hot contest, which saw Diabolical climb up and grab the briefcase. In the coming shows, Diabolical would hide the briefcase from Adrian. Knowing that the briefcase contained a contract for an anywhere, anytime FMW Championsihp match for the pair of them, Diabolical was determined to keep the contents a secret, and cash in the shot for himself. However, at Alchemy 4.1, after a Steel Cage tag team match between the pair and The British Lions, Adrian stole the briefcase and opened it, exposing the contents. With tension rising, it was announced that the pair would settle their differences, and the dispute of who held the contract, at Ultrimatum. However there would be four other men in that match, in the first Gold Card Gauntlet Match. The Gold Card The Gold Card is a simple Gold Card, which holds a contract to an "Anywhere, Anytime" Full Metal Championship match. It is seen as one of the most presitious non-championship awards a superstar can attain, with its value for forging careers undeniable. Gold Card Gauntlet 2007 The Gold Card Gauntlet for 2007 was contested between Dr. David Diabolical, Guybrush Threepwood, Eric Scorpio, Peter Saint, Christian G. Smitten and Adrian. Each compeditor had to face a grueling qualification match to earn the right ot compete in the match. *Dr. David Diabolical and Adrian earnt entry by winning the Fatal Four Way Tag Team Ladder Match at Alchemy 3.4 *Eric Scorpio defeated James McDaygo under Ultraviolent Rules at Anarchy 4.3 *Christian G. Smitten defeated Romeo Vizzini and Sockoman at Anarchy 4.3 *Peter Saint defeated Edible, The Celt and Trey Spruance at Anarchy 4.3 *Guybrush Threepwood defeated Neutron Star, Gabriel Lance, Sheepster, and Orochi at Alchemy 4.3 At Alchemy 4.3, Adrian and Dr. David Diabolical faced off to see who would enter number 1, and who would enter number 6. Adrian's victory gave him the advantage of entering last, while the loss relegated Diabolical to number one. The match played out as following Gold Card Gauntlet 2009 The 2009 edition of the Gold Card Gauntlet was held on July 24, 2009, in the opening match of Ultimatum II. It was contested between 8 wrestlers: Hannibal Frost, Hostyle, Jaxson Horn, Leon Caprice, Mark Johansson, War Machine, Flare and Apostasy. However, the format of the match was slightly altered: three Triple Threat matches would be presented, with the winner of each match advancing to the next. The winner of the third Triple Threat match would face the eight and final entrant in a one-on-one match for the Gold Card. That format gave an even bigger edge to the final entrant than the Gauntlet's earlier edition. The match played out as following: A third edition of the Gold Card Gauntlet was run later in January 2010 at the Death Row pay-per-view, after Gold Card Holder Flare was injured during a match and was forced to relinquish his prize. It was once again contested between 8 wrestlers: Damien Inferno, Gabriel Crow, Dallas Roland, Black Marcus, Abel Steele, Gray, Apostasy and Jack Eastwood. The match played out as following: